


One to Stay

by tinx_r



Series: Beach Boys [1]
Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M, Riptide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls came and girls went until Nick lost count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One to Stay

Girls came and girls went until Nick lost count. In the beginning, he'd half expected one to stay, to tempt him away from the boat and Cody and send him off to some straight nine-to-five to pay for the new picket fence.

He figured he'd have gone if the right package had come along. It was what he was supposed to want, and probably he had, at least for a while. Until he weighed up what he had to lose.

Gradually the girls grew fewer and further between. A pretty face and sweet curves were fun, but their owners pressed for parts of him he couldn't share, parts of him that only Cody knew. Nick left them early on nights like that, hungry for home and the soft quiet stateroom, his partner's breathing rocking him to sleep.

He and Cody fitted together in a way he couldn't explain, a way that made breathing easier with Cody at his side. They knew each other's thoughts and kept each other's secrets, eased the scars that war had left and dreamed each other's dreams.

There was no girl for him. Every answer he'd ever needed, he found in Cody's eyes. Everything that mattered to him, he found in Cody's heart.

And everything he'd ever wanted, he found, at last, in Cody's arms.


End file.
